


Кошмары во сне и наяву

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2019 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202019





	Кошмары во сне и наяву

Типичные сны о наготе у Хэнка были двух видов. До превращения в Зверя ему снилось, что он идёт по улице без ботинок, и все смотрят на его обезьяньи лапы. После стало хуже.

Хэнк читал лекцию, стоя за высокой кафедрой, а на первой скамье сидела светловолосая девушка с голубыми глазами и пухлыми щеками, похожая на ангелочка с рождественских открыток. Или на Рейвен. Девушка подняла руку и что-то спросила, Хэнк объяснил, но она не поняла и собралась встать и подойти поближе. И тут Хэнк почувствовал нарастающую тяжесть в паху, опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что на нём нет ни брюк, ни трусов. Причём нижняя половина была синей и волосатой, тогда как верхняя — он точно знал — оставалась человеческой. Умирая от стыда, он спрятался за кафедрой, которая вдруг оказалась гораздо уже, чем раньше, и попытался прикрыться подолом рубашки, но она была короткой, а член — длинным и толстым, куда больше, чем на самом деле. Ещё во сне половой орган Хэнка стал немного кривоватым и почему-то лишённым крайней плоти — видимо, как крайняя степень наготы, думал он позже, анализируя сон, — и правое яичко стало чуть больше левого. Короткий мягкий мех на яичках, более светлый, чем остальная шерсть, был нежным на ощупь, и Хэнк испугался, что девушке захочется их погладить. Он натянул подол как можно ниже, но член неудержимо наливался, выпрямляясь во весь рост, задирая рубашку. Хэнк решил снять напряжение вручную, чтобы никто не увидел хотя бы эрекцию, и принялся усердно водить ладонью по стволу, одновременно обещая девушке объяснить тему после лекции, но она не слушала и всё порывалась встать с места. Потом начали подниматься остальные студенты, а Хэнк всё никак не мог достичь разрядки. И только когда его обступили плотным кольцом, он наконец излился, липкая тёплая сперма потекла по ногам и запачкала вычищенные до зеркального блеска ботинки. И именно от того, что ботинки он надел, а брюки с трусами забыл, Хэнку стало так невыносимо, так чудовищно стыдно, что он проснулся. Сон действительно оказался мокрым, он стащил с кровати запачканную простыню и пошёл в ванную, обдумывая сновидение.

А потом это повторилось наяву.

…Джинсы Хэнк стащил первыми: трудно найти бОльшую глупость, чем драться с металлокинетиком в штанах с заклёпками в непосредственной близости от причинного места. Швырнул в угол куртку с металлическими пуговицами, с мясом отодрал от рубашки сувенирный значок с Эйфелевой башней и сиганул в окно.

Трусы он носил удобные и просторные — тесные плавки для здоровья вредны. И через пару минут пришлось горько пожалеть об этом, потому что во время возни в фонтане чёртовы семейники сползли до колен.

В пылу боя он этого не заметил, а когда декоративные птицы хищно вцепились в него крыльями, испугался, что следующая металлическая трубка захлестнёт шею. Только когда Эрик уже поднялся на бортик фонтана и обернулся проверить, надёжно ли скован противник, — тут-то Хэнк и увидел, как сдержанная злость на его лице вдруг сменилась так хорошо памятной высокомерной усмешкой. Опустил взгляд и…

…и увидел, что кошмарный сон стал явью.

Со звериным рёвом он рванулся из оков, но металлические птицы держали крепко. Хэнк был надёжно распят в своём так тщательно скрываемом зверином обличье, со спущенными трусами и болтающимся членом перед сотнями любопытных глаз, перед жадными прицелами фото- и кинокамер, собирающимися поведать его позор миллионам зрителей.

И проснуться на этот раз было нельзя.

Даже если бы Эрик специально хотел его унизить, ничего хуже он не смог бы придумать. И самое обидное заключалось в том, что он и не собирался, просто хотел нейтрализовать противника наиболее безвредным способом. О том, что кому-то может быть невыносимо оказаться в центре всеобщего внимания, Эрик вряд ли задумывался. Сам-то он светился перед камерами с удовольствием: Хэнк видел, как к нему сунулись репортёры — один, мордатый, в кепочке, полез объективом чуть не в лицо — и уж испугался, что металлокинетик разобьёт нахальному папарацци голову его же камерой, но нет: Эрик просто отодвинул его в сторону — рукой, не пользуясь даром. Расшвырял подбежавших полицейских и исчез за углом. Хэнку было не до него: главное, Рейвен удалось скрыться.

Он снова рванулся, насесты птиц заскрежетали и согнулись, но опять выдержали. Репортёры столпились возле фонтана, за их спинами держались оставшиеся зрители. Хэнк взревел громче, люди попятились, но недалеко: видели, что ему не вырваться. Репортёрша бальзаковского возраста в клетчатом пальто со стрижкой каре до плеч плотоядно облизнула губы, разглядывая его мужское достоинство, и скомандовала оператору:

— Причиндалы — крупным планом: в порножурнал продадим!

Новый приступ стыда обварил Хэнка, как кипятком, несмотря на промокшую в холодной январской воде шерсть. Цивилизованные жители европейской столицы таращились на него, как на обезьяну в зоопарке. Вспышки фотоаппаратов сверкали отовсюду, слепя глаза. «Я не зверь, я разумен, как и вы!», хотел крикнуть Хэнк, но из горла опять вырвалось только рычание. Как затравленный зверь, он дико озирался по сторонам, но вокруг были только вспышки и лица, искажённые страхом, дурным любопытством и алчностью — или их следовало назвать мордами, разве они не заслуживали этого больше, чем его звериная морда, скрывавшая человека — а какие звери прятались под этими, с виду человеческими, лицами?

Новый отчаянный рывок всё-таки заставил разогнуться крылья птиц, удерживающие руки, и Хэнк с невыразимым облегчением натянул трусы на положенное место. Сорвал оковы с ног, а обвившуюся вокруг талии металлическую трубку просто выдрал из фонтана. И крупными звериными прыжками бросился прочь, прямо по крышам автомобилей. Люди с криками шарахнулись в стороны, и на мгновение Хэнк почувствовал что-то вроде злорадного удовлетворения, увидев, как люди, считающие себя властелинами природы лишь на том основании, что беспощадно терзали и уничтожали её, пришли в ужас перед истинной природной мощью, воплощением которой он сейчас был.


End file.
